The Birth of Jesus Christ
by Merrymary05
Summary: My personal interpretation of the events leading up to the birth of Jesus Christ attempting to capture the thoughts and emotions of everyone involved.
1. The Message

**Author's notes: I just felt inspired to write out the story of the birth of Jesus after listening to a Christmas song by Natalie Grant called "One Child" yesterday. I pretty much combined the accounts of Matthew and Luke and added in the thoughts and emotions going through the minds of everyone involved. Warning: I'm not an expert on Jewish culture in Bible times so if I messed it up horribly let me know. Another warning: do not take this literally; this is simply my imagination and interpretation of the events. Hope you like it!**

_Chapter 1: The Message_

Mary was finishing the last of her household chores for the day and singing to herself as she worked. When she was on her way home, she began thinking about many things and most of her thoughts were about her betrothed husband Joseph. _I can't believe we're getting married so soon._ Mary thought as she giggled to herself. _Why would they choose someone like me? He's the most handsome, intelligent, strong, loving, godly man I know. I'm just... me. _As far as Mary was concerned, she was just an simple, plain girl living an ordinary life. But the thing she took the most pride in was her devotion and service to the Lord. She would never trade that for anything.

Mary finally arrived at her house and went inside closing the door behind her. When she turned around, she was frightened and dropped the jug of water she was carrying when she saw a stranger dressed in all white smiling at her broadly. "Greetings, O favored one, the Lord is with you!" he said. Mary was confused as to why this stranger would greet her in such a way and began backing away slowly. The stranger let out a small laugh. "Don't be afraid, Mary because you have found favor with God. I am Gabriel, an angel of the Lord and I bring you wonderful news. You will conceive a son in your womb and you will name him Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. And the Lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever, and his kingdom will never end."

Mary stared at Gabriel in disbelief. _Did I hear that right? _"H-how can this be?" Mary finally asked when words came to her. "I-I'm still a virgin."

Gabriel smiled again. "The Holy Spirit will come upon you and the power of the Most High will overshadow you; therefore the child to be born will be called holy- the Son of God."

Mary's mouth dropped. _I'm carrying the Son of God? Me… God has chosen me to bring the Messiah into the world._ "Wow…" she said taking a seat.

"Your relative Elizabeth in her old age has also conceived a son," Gabriel continued. "She is in her 6th month even though she was called barren. For nothing will be impossible with God."

Mary was sure the last statement Gabriel made was for her benefit. Even though it was unbelievable that she was with child as a virgin, carrying the Messiah nonetheless, she did believe that the God she served could do anything. _Even Elizabeth… nothing will be impossible with God._ Mary smiled at Gabriel. "I am the servant of the Lord; let it be to me according to your word." Gabriel smiled at Mary wishing her a silent farewell before disappearing without a trace.

After Gabriel's visit with her, Mary stood there for a few minutes with a flood of emotions and thoughts going through her mind. _I'm carrying the Messiah_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her stomach. _Why would God choose me? _It was scary, exciting, strange, and humbling all at the same time. _I'm carrying the Messiah_ she thought to herself again, this time in wonder. She smiled and said a prayer of thanks and decided that she needed to visit Elizabeth.


	2. The Dream

_Chapter 2: The Dream_

The next day Joseph came to Mary's home to surprise her, but he was the one surprised when he found her packing her things for a trip. "Mary, what are you doing?" he asked her.

Mary looked up at Joseph and smiled. "Joseph! I didn't even hear you come in." She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Joseph chuckled as he hugged his betrothed back. "You are definitely way too excited about something to be hugging me like that. What was that for?"

Mary pulled back holding both of his hands in hers. "One I love you so much and two there is exciting news. An angel came to me yesterday and told me that I was chosen to carry the Messiah we are to call Jesus. Elizabeth is pregnant too so I'm going to see her for a while."

Joseph's face paled. "You mean y-you're pregnant? But how?"

"The Holy Spirit has come upon me. I know it's unbelievable, but nothing is impossible with God." Mary stopped talking and studied Joseph for a moment. "What's wrong? Don't you believe me?"

Joseph sighed. To be honest Joseph wasn't sure what to think and it confused him. "You're my betrothed and I have to trust you."

Mary smiled. "I'm glad."

"How long are you going to be with Elizabeth?"

"Well I'm leaving as soon as I'm done packing the rest of these things. She's six months pregnant so I figured I'd stay with her until she had the baby. She might need some help and it will help me get ready."

Joseph was still bothered by the fact that Mary was pregnant, but he didn't say anything about it. "That's three months without seeing you."

"I know. I'll miss you so much, but I'll be back before you know it. Then we can start planning our lives together."

"I'll miss you too." Joseph hugged Mary tightly as though it was the last time he was going to see her. "I've got to get going, but I love you, Mary. Always remember that."

"I love you too, Joseph. Take care of yourself." They reluctantly pulled apart and Joseph made his way to the door. He looked longingly at Mary and smiled wearily before leaving her for good.

******

Joseph sat that night looking over the papers he needed to divorce Mary. He hated that it had to come to this, but it had to be done. He knew very well the fate that awaited her once the people found out she was pregnant outside of their marriage and could not bear to think about them stoning her to death. He cared for her too much to put her to shame so he set out to divorce her in secret once she came back from her visit with Elizabeth. Joseph stayed up thinking about it for a while. He loved everything about Mary; she was a quiet one, but she was the sweetest, loving, most godly woman he had ever met. But it truly bothered him that she would do something like this to him. He thought that she loved him with all of her heart. What hurt him the most was the fact that she was now pregnant. _Why would she make up something about the Holy Spirit impregnating her? Wouldn't she have been more ashamed if she betrayed me? _He had no reason to mistrust Mary before, but this was something he just could not comprehend. Joseph felt exhaustion taking over him and decided to go to bed early.

He fell asleep almost immediately, but did not have restful sleep to begin with. He had a long nightmare about Mary being stoned to death and being humiliated in public. But as the people were about to throw the first stones at Mary, everything suddenly came to a standstill. An angel of the Lord suddenly appeared in all of the Lord's glory and started speaking to him. "Joseph, son of David, do not fear to take Mary as your wife. That which is conceived in her is indeed from the Holy Spirit. She will bear a son, and you shall call him Jesus, for he will save his people from their sins." Everything suddenly went dark and Joseph woke up in a cold sweat. He got out of bed to get a drink of water and to wash his face clean.

As soon as he got himself together, Joseph came to the table where the divorce papers were and picked them up. He looked at them in horror and immediately tore them into pieces. "How could I have doubted?" he wondered out loud as he threw the pieces of paper into the fire. "Her eyes were telling me the truth and I didn't want to listen." He started thinking about the task at hand and the challenges that he and Mary would have to face in the coming months. He wanted to worry, but all of his fears were calmed as he thought more and more about the future in raising the Messiah as his own son. _I just can't believe that God would choose us to carry out such a responsibility. I wonder how Mary felt when she first found out._ He smiled at his next thought. "Mary was right as usual. That's another thing I love about her: her faith in the Lord." Joseph sighed as he stood up. "With God all things are possible," he mumbled. As the fire died down, Joseph resolved to make the necessary preparations in the next three months to prepare for Mary's return so he could take her as his wife as the angel in his dream commanded him.


	3. The Visit

_Chapter 3: The Visit_

Mary arrived at Elizabeth's in the early evening and knocked hastily at the door. "Elizabeth, are you there?" she called. "It's me, Mary. I have something exciting to tell you." She heard footsteps coming towards the door; they stopped for a moment and then resumed with laughter as Elizabeth opened the door to greet her.

Elizabeth hugged Mary tightly and pulled away taking both of her hands into her own. "Blessed are you among women, and blessed is the fruit of your womb!" She exclaimed as she pulled her inside and closed the door behind her. They sat together by the fire. "Why is this granted to me that the mother of my Lord should come to me?"

Mary smiled broadly. "The angel told me about you yesterday and I had to come see for myself." Mary placed her hand on Elizabeth's stomach and giggled. "He kicked."

"That's not all he can do," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "When the sound of your greeting came to my ears the baby in my womb leaped for joy." Elizabeth studied Mary with a smile. "Blessed is she who believed that there would be a fulfillment of what was spoken to her from the Lord." Mary blushed. "Please, tell me what happened."

"I came in from doing chores yesterday and saw the angel just standing there. He scared me, but he told me not to be afraid because I was the chosen one who found favor with God. He told me that I would conceive the Son of God and I'm to call him Jesus. Then he told me about you and said nothing is impossible with God. That was the point in which I said that I was willing to be the Lord's servant."

Elizabeth sighed happily. "Jesus. The one sent to save his people from their sins. I'm just excited that the Messiah is finally coming."

"Yes," Mary said in wonder. "Sometimes I still can't believe that I'm the one God has chosen, but if that is the Lord's will then let it be."

"I don't find it hard to believe that you were chosen," Elizabeth said knowingly. "You're so humble about it and you serve the Lord with gladness and solid devotion."

"Your baby has to be someone special too," Mary said. "I only say that because the Lord has blessed you with a child in this point in time. There has to be a reason for it."

"There is Mary, there is. The Lord said that John will be filled with the Holy Spirit and turn many of the people of Israel to the Lord their God. He is going to be the one who prepares the way for the Lord!"

"How exciting," Mary exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"How long will you be staying?"

"I decided that I'll stay until it's about time for your baby to come. That way I can learn from you so I'll be ready when my own son comes."

"Well stay as long as you'd like, Mary. You know you're always welcome here, especially now that you are carrying my Lord."

"I'm still part of your family," Mary reassured her. "Now tell me how things have been with you and Zechariah lately?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Well he's been quiet. He was in the temple when the angel told him about John, but he did not believe. So the angel told him he would not be able to speak until he's born." Mary giggled and Elizabeth laughed as the two of them continued to catch up with each other.

******

Mary had a wonderful time catching up with Elizabeth and was now in bed still excitedly thinking about her responsibility. She was constantly praying with joy and thanksgiving and tonight seemed special. She was restless enough so she got up and started writing a prayer in song. She read over it and began singing it to the Lord in prayer.

"My soul magnifies the Lord,  
and my spirit rejoices in God my Savior,  
for he has looked on the humble estate of his servant.  
For behold, from now on all generations will call me blessed;  
for he who is mighty has done great things for me,  
and holy is his name.  
And his mercy is for those who fear him  
from generation to generation.  
He has shown strength with his arm;  
he has scattered the proud in the thoughts of their hearts;  
he has brought down the mighty from their thrones  
and exalted those of humble estate;  
he has filled the hungry with good things,  
and the rich he has sent away empty.  
He has helped his servant Israel,  
in remembrance of his mercy,  
as he spoke to our fathers,  
to Abraham and to his offspring forever."

Mary smiled as she finished her song and finally went to sleep having sweet dreams about raising the Messiah with her husband Joseph.


	4. The Journey

_Chapter 4: The Journey_

Months passed quickly and Mary was great with child. Joseph welcomed her back a few months ago with more joy and excitement than Mary had ever seen in him before. He told her about what happened to him and gave her his full support as time moved on. One day, Joseph got a letter from Caesar Augustus saying that everyone needed to be registered for the census in their town of birth. Joseph frowned because he was a little worried about travelling so far with Mary so far along in her pregnancy, but he had faith that it would all work out for God's glory. He went to Mary's house and found her in the bedroom to tell her the news. "Mary, how are you feeling?" he asked as he took a seat next to her bed.

Mary smiled at him. "I'm a bit tired, but other than that I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I got a letter from Caesar today. We have to travel to Bethlehem to be registered for the census since we're from the house of David. Do you think you're up to it?"

"I think so. Even if I'm not ready, we don't really have a choice do we? I'll go pack my things." Mary started to get up.

"No, Mary," Joseph said touching her shoulder to prevent her from moving. "You need your rest. I'll pack for you and take care of everything else. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"You're so good to me," Mary said taking his hand in hers. "Thank you."

Joseph kissed her hand. "Anything for you, my love." He got up slowly and exited the room to begin making preparations for their journey to Bethlehem.

******

It took Mary and Joseph many days, but they made the long journey from Nazareth to the city of Judea just outside of Bethlehem. They were resting for the night and had settled to go to sleep. Joseph was leaning against a rock while holding Mary against his chest in his lap because he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He refused to let her sleep on the ground. Mary watched as her husband slept soundly; she knew he had to be exhausted from walking the whole way while keeping her on a mule just about the whole time. She offered to walk, but Joseph refused because he was concerned about her pregnancy. He had even carried her a few times across rivers and over narrow paths. Mary smiled as she caressed Joseph's peaceful looking face and settled back against his chest. She rubbed her round stomach as she began to drift to sleep. "I know you're the Son of God," Mary mumbled to her belly. "But I hope you grow to respect your earthly father because he's such an amazing man." Mary finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

The next day, Mary and Joseph made the final leg of the journey to Bethlehem. They arrived early in the afternoon and were waiting patiently in the line for the census. As they stood in the line, Mary bent down from the mule carefully and kissed Joseph on the cheek. Joseph smiled and looked towards her. "I love you," she said to him.

He took her hand in his as they continued to move forward in the line. "I love you too. Why the sudden burst of emotion?"

"I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you and all you do for me." Mary suddenly yelped in pain and accidentally squeezed Joseph's hand harder than necessary.

Joseph frowned. "What's wrong, Mary? Are you all right?"

Mary nodded. "I think so. It was just a sharp pain that went through my stomach for a moment. I'll be…UGH!"

"You're in labor. We'll get to an inn as soon as we get registered. I'll take care of you." Mary nodded as she tried to hide the pain she was feeling. Joseph was getting concerned because it looked like she was starting to pale and overheat.

Joseph and Mary finally came to the front of the line and were able to register for the census. "Names?" The Roman guard asked.

"I am Joseph, son of Jacob of the house of David. This is my wife Mary."

The guard studied the two of them before going over his list of names. "Yes, here you are. You may pass." He looked at Mary one more time. "You'd better hurry to an inn soon; your wife doesn't look very well."

_I'm aware of that_ Joseph thought impatiently. "Thank you." He moved forward with Mary in search of the closest inn available.


	5. The Birth

_Chapter 5: The Birth_

Many hours passed as night fell and Joseph still had not found an inn for him and Mary to stay at. He was getting worried because Mary announced that her water broke an hour ago and she was in a lot of pain as her breathing got more and more shallow. He hated feeling so helpless and prayed that they would find a place to stay soon. "Please hold on, Mary," he said as he stopped in front of another inn. "I will find a place for us to stay. I promise."

"I trust you," Mary said tiredly. "The Lord will provide."

Joseph smiled at her before he knocked on the door frantically and waited. The innkeeper opened the door with a lantern in hand. "Please sir," Joseph started. "Do you have one room available for the night? My wife is about to have a baby and we need a place to stay."

The innkeeper shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but there's no more room." Joseph's shoulders drooped as he began to turn around and walk towards Mary. The innkeeper had compassion on them and tried to think of a solution. Suddenly an idea came to him. "Wait a moment sir," he said. Joseph looked up at him. "Follow me." The innkeeper led the couple to a stable in the back of the inn. "I know it's not the most suitable place to have a baby, but it's all I have."

"It's better than nothing," Joseph said picking Mary up off of the mule.

"I'll go get some blankets and towels," the innkeeper said when he noticed that Mary was about ready to have the baby. "Will you need anything else?"

"That'll be enough. Thank you so much sir." The innkeeper nodded and went back to the inn. Joseph carried Mary towards a large pile of hay. There were cows, lambs, sheep, and horses occupying the stable, but as if they knew what was going on they cleared a pathe and made room for the couple. Joseph set Mary down and made sure she was comfortable enough to give birth to their son. He knelt beside her and held her hand. "Whenever you're ready, Mary. Just push."

Mary pushed for as long as she could and fell backwards on Joseph's strong arm. "I can't..." Mary breathed as tears filled her eyes. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can," Joseph said as he wiped her forehead with a cloth the innkeeper brought them. "Keep going."

Mary squeezed his hand as she started pushing once again. She fell back again to catch her breath. "It hurts so much, Joseph."

"I know, love, I know," Joseph said kissing the top of her head and caressing her fingers. He stroked her brow as she prepared to push again. "He's almost here. One more time should be enough. I love you."

Mary smiled at him wearily before she pushed with all of her might. She screamed loudly when the baby finally came out and collapsed in exhaustion. She continued lying down as she caught her breath while Joseph cleaned the baby up. "How is he?" she asked quietly.

"He's perfect," Joseph whispered in awe with tears falling from his face. He moved closer to her so she could have a better look.

Mary smiled as tears of joy filled her own eyes. The baby started to cry as Joseph handed him to her. He opened his eyes for the first time and stopped crying for a moment to look at her. "Shh...," she whispered. "Hello, Jesus. Please stop crying. I'm your Mommy."

"And I'm your Daddy," Joseph said with his voice breaking. Baby Jesus looked towards Joseph to see where the voice came from. "I don't know whether to keep hold him or to kneel before him or what." Baby Jesus started crying again.

Mary smiled. "I think we'll know what's appropriate when the time comes." She wrapped him in swaddling cloths and started to sing him a lullaby as Joseph held her in his arms.

"My baby Jesus rest you now  
Daddy and I will take care of you somehow  
Just close your eyes and go to sleep  
Don't you cry and don't you weep."

She continued humming to him until he finally fell asleep. "Where is he going to sleep?" she whispered. A couple of little lambs pushed their manger towards Mary and Joseph. Mary smiled as Joseph put some hay inside the manger for Baby Jesus to sleep on. Mary put him in it gently and kissed his little head. "Sweet dreams, my Lord." Soon enough she drifted off to sleep herself.


	6. The Visitors

_Chapter 6: The Visitors_

Not too far from Bethlehem where Mary and Joseph were staying were some shepherds out in a field. They were spending the night keeping watch over their flocks not really expecting anything exciting to happen. "Do you ever think there's more to life than watching some sheep?" one of them asked.

"This is our lifestyle," another said. "What more do you expect?"

"Maybe a wolf attack or something else more exciting," a third one said.

"I'm serious," the first one said. "I just can't help feeling like we have more to live for." Suddenly a bright light filled the air and an angel appeared before them. Even though the light dimmed a little, the shepherds were still afraid to look up.

The angel smiled at them. "Fear not," he said. "I bring you good news of a great joy that will be for all the people." The shepherds finally looked up at the angel and listened to what he had to say. "Unto you a child is born this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be a sign for you: you will find a baby wrapped in swaddling cloths and lying in a manger."

"Why are they telling us?" the second shepherd asked.

"I'm sure there are more important people than us who need to see this Savior," the third shepherd said.

The first shepherd gasped. "Look!" he exclaimed pointing to where the angel was standing.

The others looked in the same direction and stood in awe as they saw not just the one angel, but a multitude gathering together around them. As soon as they all assembled they began praising God together in one accord.

"Glory to God in the highest,  
and on earth peace among those with whom he is pleased!"

The angels continually repeated this song of praise. After a while, they flew away to heaven still singing their praises to the Lord. As the singing got quieter and eventually faded into silence, the shepherds looked to one another. "What are we standing around for?" the third shepherd asked.

"We have to see for ourselves," the second shepherd said.

"Come on," the first shepherd said. "Let's go to Bethlehem and see what the Lord has made known to us." They ran as quickly as possible to Bethlehem to find what the angel told them about. They were determined not to stop until they found the baby lying in a manger.

******

The shepherds finally came to a stable behind an inn and saw a woman and a man hovering over a manger surrounded by various animals. Mary looked up and saw the shepherds standing there. "Can I help you?" The animals parted and the shepherds were able to see a baby wrapped in swaddling cloths lying in the manger asleep.

The shepherds inched closer and got a better look at the baby. "An angel told us that a Savior, Christ the Lord has been born in Bethlehem," the third shepherd said.

"He told us that he would be wrapped in swaddling cloths lying in a manger," the second shepherd said.

"Angels surrounded us and sang praises glorifying the Lord God Most High," the first shepherd said. "We had to come and see for ourselves what the Lord has revealed to us." After admiring the baby for a bit, they all kneeled in front of the him in worship.

Mary looked up at Joseph and smiled as she treasured the sight in front of her, pondering them in her heart. The shepherds soon stood up and exited glorifying and praising God aloud and determined to tell everyone they came in contact with about the events of the night. They would never be the same again.

******

Mary watched the shepherds leave in wonder and amazement. After a while she looked towards Baby Jesus and found Joseph kneeling before him. She knelt beside him and held his hand. "Those shepherds set a wonderful example for us to live by," Joseph said as he wiped his eyes from tears that had fallen.

Mary nodded. "They sure did." She worshipped the Lord herself as she knelt before her son._ Life on earth will never be the same again now that the Messiah has come. You are so worthy of all glory honor and praise. Thank you Lord for using me. Now give us the wisdom and strength to raise you as properly as we should. Thank you for coming here in such a strange way to save us from our sins. Amen._

**The End**

**Author's notes: Of course that's not the end of the story, but it just feels right to stop there. How did I do? Please let me know.**


End file.
